Please Don't Stop The Rain
by Malhow
Summary: "Tout a commencé un jour de pluie. Le jour de l'accident, le jour de l'enterrement, l'emportement de mes sentiments... de la pluie sur mon visage. Tout le temps."  UA HPDM
1. Chapter 1

**Titre:** Please don't stop the rain

**Genre:** Romance

**Paring:** HP/DM

**Rating:** M mais pas tout de suite.

**Disclamer:** Tout à la talentueuse JKR.

**Note:** Cette histoire m'a trottée dans la tête un bon moment avant que je ne tente de faire quelques ébauches sur papier, puis ici. Je ne savais pas trop où j'allais tomber, et je ne le sais toujours pas en fait. Bref, je n'arrivais pas à me l'enlever de la tête ! Cette histoire comprendra plusieurs chapitres, mais je ne connais pas encore le nombre.  
>Bonne lecture !<p>

(IMPORTANT : Suite à une review suggérant le plagiat [?] de cette histoire, je me suis rappelée avoir oubliée de préciser ; Cette histoire était déjà présente sur auparavant. Suite à une restructure de _mon_ histoire, j'ai recommencée la publication. )

Please don't stop the rain

Chapitre 1 : _Sleep away_

Tout a commencé un jour de pluie. Tout. Comme dans les films. Le jour de l'accident, le jour de l'enterrement, l'emportement de mes sentiments, … de la pluie sur mon visage. Tout le temps. A chaque instant.

Le 5 Septembre 1993  
>15h00 :<p>

« -Harry, tu veux que je te prenne quelque chose ? Je vais chercher à manger.

-Non merci Ron, il faut que je prépare la réunion de tout à l'heure. Ne sois pas en retard cette fois.

-Pas de problème Boss, je serai pile à l'heure ! »

16h05 :

« -Bon Dieu, mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout ! Je lui avais pourtant bien dit d'être à l'heure ! Avez-vous essayé de l'appeler au moins ?

-Trois fois Monsieur, comme vous me l'avez demandé.

-Bon. Tant pis. Amenez-moi Maria, on y va sans lui. »

16h20 :

« -… donc, comme l'a signalé Maria un peu plus tôt, l'importance de ce dossier est…

-Monsieur Potter, une personne vous demande au téléphone. C'est urgent.

-Transférer-le sur mon répondeur, vous voyez bien que je suis en réunion.

-Mais…

-Vous êtes aveugle ou quoi ?

-Je vous vois très bien Monsieur Potter. Vous êtes en réunion. Il n'empêche que j'insiste sur le fait qu'il s'agit de Monsieur Weasley, et c'est urgent.

-Il a intérêt à avoir une bonne excuse celui-là ! Dites-lui que j'arrive tout de suite. Merci de nous laisser à présent. »

16h30 :

« -Ron ! Mais qu'est-ce que t'as foutu nom de Dieu ?

-Harry, je…

-Tu sais ce que ces clients représentent pour nous ?

-Harry, écoute-moi…

-Non, toi tu m'écoutes ! J'en ai marre de…

-Harry ! Bordel Harry, oh mon Dieu, il y a eu un accident !

-Je… Quoi ? Un accident ?

-Au… au carrefour. Ta femme Harry, et ta fille… Elles, elles ont eu un accident. Oh mon dieu Harry !

-Quoi ? Où sont-elles ? A l'hôpital ? Est-ce qu'elles vont bien ? Répond ! Réponds-moi ! Où est-ce qu'elles sont ?

-Oh Harry, je suis tellement désolé elles… Il y avait ce camion et, oh mon dieu, je suis si désolé…

-Qu… Quoi ? Où sont-elles ?

-Elles… Elles n'ont pas survécus Harry. Elles sont mortes. »

Le 7 Octobre 1993

'Toc toc toc'

« -Harry tu es là ? C'est Hermione. Tu peux venir m'ouvrir s'il te plait ? »

'Toc toc toc'

« -Harry ? J'ai amené ma clef avec moi donc je vais entrer. Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir venir m'ouvrir ?

-…

-D'accord. J'entre. »

Plus d'un mois s'était écoulé depuis l'accident. L'enterrement s'était déroulé quelques jours plus tard dans le malheur et la tristesse de circonstance. Même le temps avait décidé de se mettre à jour. Il ne s'était alors pas passé une minute sans que la petite boîte blanche et la brune, un peu plus grande, soit baignée de larmes du ciel.

« -Mais c'est quoi ce foutoir ? Harry, où es-tu ? Et que font toutes ces photos à terre ? Oh Harry… »

Je ne sais pas s'il faut préciser que le 'Oh Harry…' d'Hermione était davantage teinté d'exaspération que de compassion. C'est ça, que j'aime chez elle.

« -Je vais nous faire du café dans la cuisine et en attendant, tu vas me faire le plaisir de bouger ton petit cul de ce fauteuil que tu côtoies depuis bien trop longtemps. »

D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, Hermione avait toujours été présente pour m'emmerder. Et déjà lorsque nous étions à la fac ensemble, c'était toujours elle qui s'occupait de moi.

« -Bon Harry, tu vas maintenant me dire ce qu'il se passe.

-…

-Tu es exaspérant ! Tu le sais ça au moins ?

-D'accord. Ma femme, et ma fille ont eu un accident. Elles sont mortes.

-Ne joue pas au plus con, tu sais très bien ce que j'ai voulue dire. J'estime que tu as dépassé le cap de la tolérance requise face au deuil qui pèse sur tes épaules. J'espère bien que tu as profité de ta période amorphe parce que maintenant c'est terminé. »

On dirait qu'elle parle de la pluie et du beau temps pas vrai ? Qu'aurait-il pu m'arriver qui soit susceptible de provoquer une telle réaction chez elle ? Un licenciement ? Le décès de mon chien ? Pas du tout. Et elle le savait.

Ce que j'ai voulu dire c'est que bien qu'elle semblait parler de ma vie comme si tout ce qui m'arrivait était parfaitement normal et qu'il est aberrant qu'apparemment je ne m'en remette pas, Hermione comprenais plus que quiconque ce qu'il y avait en moi. Parfois même plus que moi-même je ne le savais.

« -Veux-tu bien me dire, Hermione, de quoi es-tu en train de parler ?

-Pas besoin de prendre un air si las Potter. Dorénavant, je prends les choses en mains.

-Le contraire m'aurait étonné…

-Donc je me disais, qu'il serait peut-être possible que tu ailles voir quelqu'un, une personne qui…

-Il n'en est pas question.

-Mais tu ne m'as même pas laissée finir.

-Arrête-ça tout de suite ! Je sais très bien où tu veux en venir et non, ma réponse est non et elle le restera.

-Il faut que tu te sortes de là, tu n'as pas le choix ! C'est une passe qui…

-Ce n'est pas une passe Hermione, c'est ma vie ! Ma putain de vie !

-… Ne t'énerve pas Harry. Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas t'offenser. Je sais … ce qu'est ta vie à présent. Ou plutôt, ton absence de vie. Mais dis-toi bien que quoique tu en penses, je ne te laisserai pas tomber. Jamais. Je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour t'aider, quitte à ce que tu dois me détester par la suite, quitte à ce que tu dois me haïr. Je préfère sacrifier notre amitié pour ton bonheur que de la garder intact et que ta souffrance reste inchangée.

-Hermi… Notre amitié n'a rien à voir avec tout ça. Ecoute, ne t'inquiète plus, ça ne sert à rien parce que vois-tu… Je vais mieux ! Même, beaucoup mieux ! Et d'ailleurs, j'ai décidé de faire… Un voyage ! Oui c'est ça, un voyage.

-Un voyage ? Mais où ça ?

-Et bien… à la mer ! J'ai toujours aimé la mer, tu le sais bien non ?

-Mais… Et avec qui ? Pendant combien de temps ? Tu aurais pu prévenir quelqu'un au moins !

-J'irai seul, cela va de soi. J'ai besoin de me recentrer, de me retrouver seul avec moi-même pendant quelques temps, tu ne crois pas ? Disons… Une semaine ? Après tout depuis le temps que je n'ai pas pris de vacances, ils ne pourront pas me refuser ça.

-C'est si inattendu… Mais si ça peut te faire du bien, va-t'en le plus vite possible Potter, et ramène-nous Harry ! »

Je suppose qu'il n'est pas bon de préciser qu'en réalité, ce « voyage » n'était que le fruit de mon imagination pour me débarrasser des incessantes remontrances d'Hermione. Je n'avais en fait aucunement l'intention de m'en aller, pour la simple et bonne raison que j'étais très bien là où j'étais.

Mais c'est sans compter l'esprit tenace d'Hermione, je savais déjà que j'allais subir les conséquences de mes actes, de plus, elle était certainement capable de me foutre dans un quelconque avion, pourvu que je tienne ma foutue parole.

Le 1er Décembre 1993

Hermione avait réussi. J'étais en partance pour « le voyage de mon propre sauvetage », comme l'avait gentiment nommé Ron. Après plus d'un mois et demi de reproches, j'ai cédé.

Elle avait tout préparé, la garce. Depuis le début. Elle savait très bien que jamais je n'avais eu l'envie de partir où que ce soit. Elle n'avait même pas voulue que je prenne ma voiture, préférant s'adresser directement à une agence de location. La grosse blague quoi.

Néanmoins, le choix de ma destination me revenait tout de même. Alors où ? Aucune idée. Je roulais sans but, je roulais juste pour rouler. Ma seule certitude, je me dirigeais vers le sud. Peu m'importe l'endroit, tant que la mer était là.

Au milieu de la nuit, la neige a commencée à tomber. Je ne m'y attendais pas. Lorsque j'ai aperçu les premiers flocons virevolter dans la lumière de mes phares je me suis arrêté et je suis sorti de la voiture.

M'appuyant confortablement contre le capot, j'ai levé ma tête vers le ciel et j'ai respiré un grand coup. L'air était glacé et me brulait la gorge mais je parvenais à sentir à travers le vent une odeur marine. J'y étais bientôt. Je pouvais presque entendre le bruit des vagues s'échouer sur la plage.

L'excitation que je ressentis à ce moment-là m'étonna plus que tout, cela faisait tellement que je ne m'étais pas senti un peu… vivant.

Avec une légère anticipation je repris ma place derrière le volant et je redémarrai à tout hâte vers ma destination inconnue.

oOo

« -Je vais le faire Ron.

-Mais il va te détester !

-Et alors, je n'ai pas le choix de toute manière. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que ce 'voyage' est une idée complètement saugrenue, dite seulement pour m'évincer.

-Et tu n'as certainement pas pensé que ce serait peut-être la meilleure chose à faire, s'éloigner de lui ?

-Mais comment tu peux imaginer une chose pareille ! Harry est ton meilleur ami et tu n'as pas le droit de le laisser tomber. En tout cas moi, je ne le ferai sûrement pas.

-Hermione, bien sûr que non je ne le laisserai jamais tomber. Je dis juste qu'il serait préférable d'agir avec lui de façon à ce qu'il n'ait plus à mentir pour se débarrasser de nous. Tu ne crois pas ?

-Peut-être. Mais non. Si on fait ça, il se défilera. Il ne cherchera pas à se tirer de là et il optera davantage pour la solution 'tout vas pour le mieux, j'apprends juste à vivre ma vie sans vie'.

-Il est tellement têtu aussi !

-Je sais. Mais le psy que je lui ai trouvé sait parfaitement quoi faire dans ces cas précis. Il a eu le temps d'en voir tu sais, pendant sa carrière.

-Et c'est qui, le mec ?

-Draco Malfoy. Il est très performant tu sais, on a souvent à faire avec lui au bureau et j'en ai eu de très bon écho. De plus, je crois savoir que son mauvais caractère n'a d'égal que celui de notre Harry. C'est pas une bonne chose, ça ?

-Je ne vois pas très bien en quoi ce serait positif, en fait.

-Oh Ron ! Ce que tu peux être exaspérant des fois. Avons-nous déjà réussi à faire réagir Harry ? A le faire faire une bonne fois pour toute un pas en avant ? Non. Pourquoi ? Parce que même toi et moi réunis, nous n'avons pas assez de force de caractère face à lui. Dès qu'il se met en colère –je veux dire, vraiment en colère- on abandonne et on passe à autre chose.

-…

-Or mon cher, ce Draco Malfoy dont je ne cesse de lui porter louange, est tout à fait capable de tenir tête à Harry. On a trouvé La personne.

-Mais, et comment tu es courant de ça ?

-Tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'allais mettre Harry dans les mains de n'importe qui, il fallait bien que je me renseigne.

-C'est peut-être toi, la cinglée en fin de compte.

-Je ne te permets pas ! Enfin bref, dès qu'Harry rentre, on l'embarque de force chez nous. Il y restera jusqu'au jour du rendez-vous.

-Parce que tu veux dire que tu as déjà pris rendez-vous ?

-Il y a deux jours, je suis allée le voir directement à son cabinet pour m'arranger avec lui.

-Tu n'aurais pas pu passer un coup de fil non, il fallait que tu ailles le voir ! Tu es incorrigible Hermione !

-Parce que tu crois qu'une personne aussi demandée aurait la possibilité de prendre un nouveau patient sans aucune insistance ? Sa secrétaire aurait eu vite fait de me rabrouer crois-moi. En fait, il s'est avéré que Mr. Malfoy est un homme très charmant. C'est sûr qu'au début il n'a pas eu l'air très enchanté de ma visite impromptue mais au final il a accepté, c'est le principal.

-Harry ne se laissera pas faire. D'une part, parce qu'il pense qu'il n'a aucun problème et d'autres parts, parce qu'il n'a jamais cru aux thérapies des psychologues.

-Je sais tout ça. Mais tu verras, j'y parviendrai. Coûte que coûte. Parce que tu vois, c'est important pour moi qu'il réagisse. C'est important pour moi d'y participer, tu comprends ?

-Non, pas vraiment. Mais soit, je t'aiderai. Tu es ma femme Hermione et je t'aime même si quelques fois je me demande bien comment je fais donc oui, je t'aiderai.

-Eh ! Moi aussi je t'aime Ron, comme au premier jour.

-J'espère bien… »

* * *

><p>Et voilà le premier chapitre terminé. Ce serait trop top si vous me disiez ce que vous en pensez ! Yess, à bientôt :)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre:** Please don't stop the rain

**Genre:** Romance

**Paring:** HP/DM

**Rating:** M mais pas tout de suite.

**Disclamer:** Tout à la talentueuse JKR.

**Note:** Voici le deuxième chapitre de Please, don't stop the rain ! Pour rappel, cette histoire est présente en avant-première sur le site de Manyfics, ( à voir sur mon profil ), et donc cette histoire ne résulte pas du tout d'un quelconque plagiat. Au risque de me répéter, comprenez-moi, je préfère que les choses soient claires. Après ce petit moment sérieux, je vous souhaite une trèèès bonne lecture !

Please don't stop the rain

Chapitre 2 : _Open your eyes_

Je suis arrivé. Face à la mer, je retrouve avec délicatesse l'air marin, qui aimait me submerger d'émoi autrefois.

Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte à quel point cela m'avait tellement manqué durant toutes ces années.

Mais là, debout devant cette immensité, je n'ai de cesse de me demander comment j'ai pu m'en passer.

La mer, synonyme de lointain souvenirs auxquels je me raccroche désespérément. Elle me manque, cette époque-là.

Replongeant avec force et passion dans le tourbillon de mes souvenirs douloureux, je sens à peine les flocons qui se posent sur mon visage et qui me glace la peau et les lèvres.

Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Quand est-ce que tout a commencé à m'échapper ? J'ai dépassé depuis longtemps le point de non-retour, et je ne me rappelle même plus pourquoi.

Quand j'ai quitté mes parents ? Quand je me suis marié ou alors, quand j'ai eu ma fille ? Ou plus tôt, lorsque j'ai quitté mon univers d'enfance et de bien-être pour basculer de l'autre côté, avec toutes les immondices qui vont avec…

Seul face à mes questions sans réponses, il me semble que je parais fortement dérisoire.

Peut-être n'ai-je vécu que pour cet instant-là, le moment où enfin j'allais me taire et que je me retournerais pour regarder derrière moi, et voir que les années qui ont défilées ne rimaient à rien, en fin de compte.

J'ai créé une vie, une famille, un amour et un foyer, et tout ça pourquoi ? Pour qu'on me le retire, à la fin.

Pour me retrouver seul comme avant. Comme toujours.

Comme si j'étais condamné à vivre une éternité à errer sans but et à effrayer les autres, un peu trop sensibles.

Qu'est-ce qu'il me reste à faire à présent ? Repartir d'où je viens peut-être, et recoller les morceaux avec mes parents. Ou continuer à me bercer d'illusions, chez moi, et à enfiler toute les bouteilles d'alcool possibles et inimaginables.

Ou me laisser porter par Hermione, et la suivre comme un automate jusqu'à ce que je réalise comme toujours, qu'elle a raison et qu'il faut que je me reprenne en mains.

Mais qui peut me dire comment repartir, à partir de rien. Parce que je n'ai plus rien.

Plus rien.

Et pas même les remontrances d'Hermione, les encouragements de Ron où la compassion des autres ne pourra y changer quelque chose.

Ma femme, et ma fille, sont mortes.

Et je n'ai plus rien.

J'ai fini par m'arrêter dans un petit Motel, 'Au Gré Du Vent', toujours aux abords de la Mer. Le nom me paraissait tout à fait adéquat.

Le Motel en lui-même n'est pas exceptionnel, mais il y fait bon-vivre et les propriétaires ainsi que le personnel sont chaleureux. Peut-être que la baisse des réservations y est pour quelque chose car en cette période, peu de personne ne s'aventure ici.

Dehors, la neige n'a toujours pas cessé de tomber et je redoute d'être coincé ici. Pas que je n'aime pas cet endroit, mais je ne voudrais pas donner raison à Hermione en la laissant croire que j'avais réellement besoin de venir me perdre ici… Foutaises. J'ai surtout peur de réanimer en moi certains besoins oublié…

Heureusement, le patron, qui fait office de cuisinier, décide d'interrompre le cour de mes désagréables pensées.

Je le vois s'avancer vers moi de sa démarche nonchalante, qui laisse néanmoins deviner que les années qui se sont découlées n'ont pas été de tout repos pour lui. On le voit également aux plis de son visage, près de la bouche et autour de ses yeux. J'ai remarqué la même chose chez sa femme.

Il a un visage agréable, et son vieil âge ne fait que renforcer le sentiment de bien-être qu'il procure autour de lui.

Avec un verre de cognac, il décide de venir se joindre à ma table où je suis en train de dîner. Ils ne doivent pas avoir beaucoup de compagnie ces derniers temps.

La chaise fait un bruit sec quand il se pose dessus. C'est lourd, le poids des années.

« -Alors mon petit, dis-moi, c'est l'appel du grand air qui t'amène dans ce trou perdu ? »

Il a une voix rauque de grand homme, ça me plait beaucoup. Comme mon grand-père autrefois…

« -C'est à peu près ça, oui…

-Oh tu sais y en a beaucoup des comme toi, mais généralement ils ne viennent pas seuls. Ils louent une chambre pendant deux ou trois jours et puis hop, envolés !

-Ah bon.

-Tu n'es pas très bavard, toi, comme gars.

-Hum… Oui, je sais. Désolé.

-Mais ne t'excuse donc pas voyons ! A partir du moment où on m'écoute moi, ça me va.

-Comment est-ce que vous vous appelez ?

-Je m'appelle Marty, comme le marin de la côte. C'est pas très original mais qu'est-ce que tu veux, ça faisait fureur à une époque. Et ma ravissante femme que tu as pu apercevoir près de la réception, c'est Marine. Marty et Marine, la classe non ? Quand elle est avec ses copines, c'est une vraie pie mais bon, tu sais les femmes hein…

-Oui, j'imagine ce que vous voulez dire. Ça fait longtemps que vous êtes ensemble ?

-Oh, j'ai arrêté de compter les années. Tout ce qui m'importe aujourd'hui, c'est de garder intact l'amour qui nous unit. Ça fait pas trop viril de la part d'un homme comme moi, ça c'est vrai mais… Vois-tu, une femme avec laquelle on peut se permettre de dire qu'on l'aime comme au premier jour, il faut la garder. Tu crois pas ?

-Certainement… Et ne pas prendre à la légère le dicton qui dit qu'il faut vivre chaque jour comme si c'était le dernier. Croyez-moi, j'en sais quelque chose. On croit toujours avoir le temps, mais quand on dépasse le point de non-retour, il est alors trop tard.

-Hum… Bien dit petit gars. Et toi, c'est quoi ton nom ? D'où est-ce que tu viens ?

-Je m'appel Harry. Harry Potter. Et je viens… D'assez loin en fait. J'ai fait pas mal de route pour arriver jusqu'ici et je vous avoue que je suis littéralement exténué.

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends pour aller te reposer ? Vas te coucher et demain matin, je ferai des pancakes pour ma femme et toi. Ça te dis ça, qu'on déjeune tous ensemble ? Je suis sûr qu'elle meurt d'envie de connaître 'le mystérieux jeune homme tout de noir vêtu'.

-Je… Euh, oui bien entendu. C'est d'accord pour demain matin dans ce cas.

-Elle sera contente. Tu sais elle se sent toujours un peu seule à cette période de l'année, y a jamais grand monde. Allez, passe une bonne soirée petit gars !

-Merci, vous aussi. Bonne nuit. »

Il délaisse finalement ma table, non sans jeter un regard en arrière avec un sourire en coin. Etrangement, cette courte discussion m'a apaisé. Je me sens beaucoup moins nerveux que tout à l'heure.

Mais même si mon agitation intérieure s'est calmée, ma situation n'en reste pas moins inchangée. Je n'ai aucune idée… De ce que je devrais faire.

Tout en me couchant dans le lit, je repense à ce drôle de vieux couple, Marty et Marine. Je ne les connais pas très bien, mais ils sont touchants. La complicité qui émane d'eux rendrait jaloux plus d'une personne, ça c'est certain.

Je me demande si… Si ma femme et moi aurions pu établir une relation semblable. Une relation où règne une totale confiance et où les inconvénients de la vie sont pris avec un recul et une bonne humeur sans égale.

Mais je ne crois pas. Si je veux être honnête avec moi-même, je peux facilement admettre qu'entre ma femme et moi, ça n'allait plus. Le sexe et la passion étaient toujours présent, mais pas l'amour. Que pouvions-nous faire ? Nous avions une vie, une famille, des amis… Et ma fille.

Et on ne vivait pas trop mal… Jusqu'à cet accident.

On avait établis une règle tacite entre nous, qui disait quelque chose du genre 'Si on en parle pas, il n'y a pas de problème'. C'était une belle connerie. Mais ça nous a permis de tenir.

Il n'y avait pas d'haine entre nous, on ne se détestait pas. On s'était juste tant et si mal aimé durant une époque que les vestiges qu'il en restait était profondément ancrés en nous, bien que douloureux. D'une certaine manière. Alors on sauvegardait les apparences, davantage pour que nous nous prouvions à nous-même que nous étions capable de mener une vie normale que pour le regard des autres.

Et pour notre fille, par-dessus tout. Ma merveilleuse fille… J'aurais tout fait pour elle. J'aurais décroché la lune, le soleil et même les étoiles si elle m'en avait fait le caprice. Et elle n'est plus à présent…

Sur ces pensées douloureusement aiguisées, je décide de m'endormir et de mettre fin momentanément au gouffre qu'est devenu ma vie.

Le lendemain, le réveil se fait lentement et j'accepte alors avec délice la douce euphorie qui me guette. Pour la première fois depuis des mois, je ne me demande pas qu'elle est la raison qui me pousse à me lever.

J'ai réellement bien dormi. Mieux que toutes mes autres nuits depuis… La nuit des temps. Oui, c'est le cas de le dire.

Dès que je passe le pas de la porte de ma chambre, l'odeur de la cuisine m'accapare et j'entends mon ventre grogner derechef. Je souris, un peu bêtement.

Dans la salle de restaurant, une grande table a été récemment aménagée avec de nombreux mets dessus. J'ai tellement faim que je sauterais bien dessus.

Un peu gêné et un peu gauche, je ne sais pas trop quoi faire. Personne n'est en vue mais j'entends des bruits qui proviennent des cuisines. Je ne sais pas si je dois me montrer ou simplement attendre.

Mais bien vite, toujours perdu dans mon grand dilemme, Marine arrive, les bras chargés d'un nouveau plat.

« -Monsieur Potter ! C'est bien 'Potter' votre nom n'est-ce pas ? Ou peut-être pourrais-je vous appeler Harry… Qu'en dites-vous ?

-Euh, oui naturellement. Vous pouvez m'appeler Harry… Marine ?

-Exactement ! Je vois que mon mari s'est déjà plain de moi auprès de vous ! A celui-là ! Avez-vous bien dormi ?

-Comme un bébé. Cet endroit est vraiment très charmant.

-A qui le dites-vous ! C'est un peu petit certes, mais on s'y sent bien. Allez venez ici, ne restez pas planter là. On sera un peu plus nombreux que prévu. Une petite famille est arrivée tard hier soir, complètement lessivée donc on leur a proposé le déjeuner de la maison. J'espère que cela ne vous dérange pas ?

-Bien sûr que non ! C'est déjà vraiment trop aimable de m'autoriser à me joindre à vous…

-On adore faire de nouvelles rencontres. C'est nous qui vous remercions d'avoir accepté. Je sais quelques fois que nos manières ne sont pas très conventionnelles… Cependant la famille qui va certainement arriver d'une minute à l'autre est habituée à venir ici. Ils viennent chaque année à la même période, juste avant les fêtes. Vous verrez, ils sont très sympas.

-D'accord. Et votre mari, il n'est pas là ?

-Ce gros paresseux à bien du mal à sortir de son lit, mais foi de Marine, dans 10 minutes il sera assis à cette table avec tout le monde. Tenez en attendant, asseyez-vous et servez-vous à manger.

-Je vais vous attendre, je ne vais pas commencer votre festin sans vous. Ca paraîtrait terriblement malpoli venant d'un mystérieux inconnu n'est-ce pas… ?

-Eh, je le vois bien votre petit air rieur, on ne la fait pas à une vieille femme comme moi ! Ah, je vous aime bien vous. Tiens, voilà enfin la petite troupe qui daigne enfin se montrer ! »

Et effectivement, Marty, accompagnés de la dite famille venaient vers nous, tout sourire de voir que tout était déjà prêts.

Lorsque que tout le monde fût attablé et que chacun se servait dans son assiette, je laissai mon regard vagabonder sur toute cette bande d'inconnus en me sentant étonnement à l'aise. Tout le monde riaient de bon cœurs, sans tabous ni préjugés. Et ça faisait un bien fou.

* * *

><p>Deuxième chapitre, terminé ! Doucement mais sûrement, l'histoire se met en place à présent. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Byyyye<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre:** Please don't stop the rain

**Genre:** Romance

**Paring:** HP/DM

**Rating:** M mais pas tout de suite.

**Disclamer:** Tout à la talentueuse JKR.

**Note: **3ième chapitre de cette histoire. Une grande avancée, on y approche vous allez voir ! Je profite de mes vacances de Pâques pour poster régulièrement. (Pour une fois !) Bonne lecture à tous les amis !

Please don't stop the rain

Chapitre 3 : _For the first time_

Trois jours que je suis 'Au Gré Du Vent'. Il est temps de partir, je sais. Il est temps de rejoindre mon quotidien, celui qu'est devenue ma vie.

Mais bon Dieu, ce que je n'ai pas envie.

Ce voyage totalement conçue au dernier moment est la chose la plus exaltante qui me soit arrivé ces derniers temps.

Pour me recentrer, c'est l'excuse que j'ai sorti à Hermione pour qu'elle se la ferme. Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir accompli un tiers de ses recommandations.

Parce que durant ces trois jours, je n'ai rien fait d'autre que m'oublier. Chaque heure un peu plus. Et ce n'est pas du tout péjoratif.

On m'a aidé. Beaucoup. Marty et Marine naturellement, et cette jolie petite famille avec leurs deux enfants. Qui m'aurait cru capable de vivre un truc… Comme ça ? On ne s'est guère quitté pendant ce laps de temps.

Entre les ballades sur la plage, les dîner à n'en plus finir et les innombrables jeux avec les enfants, je n'ai pas eu une minute pour penser. C'était quasiment la perfection, sans mentir.

Et là, de retour dans ma voiture, faisant signe d'au revoir à ce joli petit monde de ma main droite, je sens ma gorge qui me pique. Pas parce que je ne les verrais plus parce que ça n'arrivera pas, mais parce que je sais ce qui m'attends une fois rentré chez moi. Rien.

Si, Hermione sans doute, les bras grands ouverts et scrutant le moindre de mes gestes. Ron avec, un peu gêné. Mais rien d'autre.

Et je devrai reprendre mon boulot que j'ai quitté il y a quelques mois. Une nouvelle routine, un nouveau quotidien. Teinté sans cesse de rancœur et de douleur. Ô joie.

Ils disparaissent un par un dans mon rétroviseur et dès que je ne les discerne plus, je tourne ma tête vers ma gauche, vers la mer et là je me dis 'Ca y est mon gars, c'est le dernier jour du reste de ta vie'.

Cette route est la dernière étape avant de retrouver ce que je n'ai pas envie de mener. Alors je vais prendre mon temps, savourer chaque instant.

Admirer les flocons qui ont repris leur danse folle depuis ce matin, noyer mes yeux dans la mer qui me suit en parallèle jusqu'à ce que mes yeux ne fasse plus la différence entre le ciel et elle, et écouter la douce musique qui me baigne dans une espèce d'ambiance hors du temps, comme si au fond, rien n'existait réellement.

Je devrai me douter que le retour à la réalité n'en sera que plus fracassant. Mais au fond, qu'est-ce que j'ai à perdre ? Quelques minutes de bonheur suffisent parfois à nous faire tenir le coup. Alors j'y crois. Un peu. Et je ne m'interdis rien.

Pas même la cigarette, que j'ai arrêté depuis des années et qui pourtant en cet instant, m'appelle comme un aimant. Alors j'en prends une, dans ce vieux paquet que je cachais impeccablement 'juste au cas où'.

Je tire, je souffle, et déjà je sens mes muscles du dos se détendre contre le siège. S'en passer était indéniablement une chose stupide.

Quand j'y pense, j'en ai fait pas mal des choses stupides. Si je n'étais pas aussi sûr de moi, je pourrais presque dire que je suis né pour ça. Mais ce serait peut-être me donner un peu trop de valeur. La prétention, c'est pas mon truc.

Les kilomètres s'allongent au compteur et déjà je ressens une sourde angoisse à l'approche de l'arrivée. Je m'efforce, à tort ou à raison, de ne pas y penser mais la réalité commence à prendre le dessus sur l'illusion qui m'avait gagné ces derniers jours.

Je réfléchis d'avance aux mensonges auxquels je devrai me référer pour satisfaire Hermione, j'invente des scénarios capables de soigner son inquiétude.

Mais à quoi bon, franchement…

Comme si toute ma vie avait été un énorme mensonge. Depuis le début. Depuis le jour où j'ai regardé mon oncle se déshabiller par l'entrebâillement de la porte de la salle de bain et que mon père m'a surpris. Où le jour où avec mon pote Marc, on s'amusait à se battre avec des filles en se frottant contre elles dans l'herbe, jusqu'à ce que l'un de nous deux aient une érection en premier.

Ou quand je me baladais dans la rue, et que je me suis fait attraper, par lui… Je crois que c'est réellement là que ma vie a changé. Ouais, définitivement.

Un Mardi d'automne comme les autres. Il faisait encore chaud à cette période et le soleil était toujours présent. Après une énième dispute dans la demeure familiale, je suis sorti de la maison pour aller prendre l'air. En fait, j'avais dans l'idée d'aller chercher une bonne bouteille au supermarché de la rue, et d'aller me perdre dans la forêt pendant quelques heures.

C'était notre truc, à nous, les jeunes de parents 'nouveau-riche' un peu rebelles du quartier.

La petite bourgade où nous vivions était relativement calme, ce pourquoi il était préférable de se cacher pour faire des conneries.

Sauf que ce jour-là était un jour assez inhabituel. En effet, quelque chose se préparait. Quelque chose de grand. Pour la première fois, la ville allait abriter le plus grand spectacle de magie du monde. Mais quel honneur me direz-vous !

Pour ce que j'en avais à foutre moi, des tours de passe-passe…

Je n'avais pas choisi mon jour pour me disputer avec mes parents. Dire que la ville était en effervescence aurait été un euphémisme. Les rues grouillaient de monde, les magasins étaient bondés, et la grand place au centre du parc était envahie de caravanes, de camions et d'autre tentes.

Comme si la ville entière s'était servie de ce prétexte pour sortir de chez eux.

Je ne pouvais décemment pas me montrer à la vue de tous les gens, avec une bouteille d'un quelconque alcool à la main. Je voyais déjà les vieilles mégères radoter derrière moi. Je voyais déjà mes parents me tomber dessus en criant haut et fort que je salissais leur réputation. Je voyais déjà l'allure sombre d'un avenir sans importance quoi.

Changement de décision, ce sera le bois, sans sève. Je connaissais la forêt par cœur, de jour comme de nuit. Quelqu'un aurait pu me mettre au centre et m'abandonner seul, je m'en serais sorti mieux que lui.

J'aimais cette ambiance boisée, les côtés lugubres sans lumières ou les lieux espacés qui faisaient danser les rayons du soleil dans les feuillages au rythme du vent. J'aimais sentir les branches craquer sous mes bas et sentir l'écorce sous mes doigts… Je peux encore sentir l'odeur de de sève fraîche, de l'air pur et du vent qui me caressait allègrement la nuque et les bras.

Quoi qu'il en soit je marchais. Il n'y a rien de mieux que de marcher et de ne pas savoir où on va arriver. Qui on va rencontrer. Sur quoi on va tomber. Laisser en suspend chaque point d'interrogation pour seulement se concentrer et juste… Ressentir.

Que ce soit dix minutes, vingt, une heure ou encore trois, l'essentiel n'est pas de se fatiguer, de faire du sport, ou profiter du beau temps non, l'essentiel c'est de se sentir vivre.

Les sensations que je ressentais alors dans ces moments-là étaient souvent troubles, entre vitalité et engourdissement. C'était ma drogue.

Néanmoins ce jour-là, cependant que je me perdais en toute conscience entre les arbres, j'ai été interrompu par tout un léger chahut, qui pour finir s'est transformé en brouhaha énorme au fil de mes enjambées.

Aveuglé par les arbres, je ne percevais tout d'abord pas grand choses mais après m'avoir approché assez près, j'ai découvert non sans surprise le lieu du spectacle de magie.

« -Eh toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Cet endroit est interdit aux visiteurs.

-Je… euh, je me promenais en fait. Je suis tombé sur vous par hasard.

-C'est ça, t'es juste un curieux qui se demande qui sont ces charlatans qui envahissent la ville, comme tous les autres.

-Mais pas du tout, j'ai dit la vérité. De toute manière, je crois savoir que ces arbres et ces lieus ne vous appartiennent pas alors…

-Désolé de te contredire mon gars mais là, l'espace nous appartient. Et pas que la terre, l'air aussi. Alors dégage.

-Connard. »

Il était venu de je ne sais où. J'étais toujours absorbé par ce que je voyais quand j'ai entendu sa voix me hélé.

Mais c'était qui ce petit con qui se permettait de me faire dégager de mon propre territoire ? Si je l'avais su à ce moment-là, j'aurais évité bien des choses. Ca au moins, c'est sûr.

Et je suis parti.

Je n'ai pas demandé mon reste, je ne l'ai même pas regardé. J'ai tourné les talons et j'ai traversé les arbres dans le sens inverse. Sans adrénaline cette fois. Apparemment, on ne voulait qu'une seule chose ce jour-là, me faire chier.

Une fois à l'orée des bois, je rageais. Littéralement. Mes jambes tremblaient, mes mains se serraient, j'étais saisi d'une telle colère que ça en devenais incontrôlable. Si je ne me calmais pas, j'allais faire un scandale.

Tout me revenait en tête, mes problèmes, ma famille trop lourde à porter, mes parents qui ne voulaient rien comprendre, mes amis qui n'en était pas vraiment, et ce trou du cul qui venait de me virer d'un des seuls endroits où j'avais le droit de décompresser.

Mais c'était quoi cette vie ? Encore combien de temps à faire semblant ? Semblant que tout va bien, que je suis heureux, que je ne changerais mon quotidien pour rien au monde… Conneries. Une fichue litanie de conneries plus stupides les unes que les autres.

Je me souviens m'être assis à terre dans les hautes herbes fraîches. Sur le sol, je serrais mes jambes contre mon torse avec mes bras toujours tremblant. Pour un peu, je me serais presque balancé d'avant en arrière.

Quelques heures se sont écoulées avant qu'une certaine part de lucidité me disant de me bouger le cul vienne me voir. Il faisait déjà noir et j'étais transi de froid. Je tremblais toujours, mais plus de rage. Il était temps de rentrer.

Enfin, tout ça c'est du passé. Il ne faut jamais le remuer. Je ne sais pas si je dois remercier la pluie battante qui martèle mon pare-brise de m'avoir fait reprendre pied avec la réalité, mais je me rends compte que mes souvenirs m'ont occupé durant un long moment.

Je suis presque arrivé. Je profite d'une dernière chanson au volant de ma voiture de location, fredonnant sans honte quelques notes de Joe Purdy. La chanson, au bon moment.

Ça n'arrive pas souvent, mais ça existe. Ces moments où on se retrouve plongé dans une émotion précise et qu'une quelconque musique se mette à raisonner, peu importe la provenance, et qui concorde parfaitement avec notre état d'esprit. Que ce soit dans la rue aux abords d'un café, pendant le jogging avec l'ipod aux oreilles, chez soit avec une tasse de café à la main, où dans une voiture, tout comme moi…

Des petits détails anodins, mais qui je pense sont utiles quelques fois.

Un dernier tournant, une dernière note qui résonne dans l'habitacle et ça y est, je vois ma maison.

Mon ancienne maison, mon ancien jardin, même mon ancienne porte… Mon ancienne vie quoi.

oOo

« -Ron, ça y est. Harry est rentré chez lui.

-Quoi ? Comment tu le sais ? Ne me dis quand même pas que tu as été surveillé sa maison !

-Mais non, imbécile. Il vient de me téléphoner. Non mais pour qui tu me prends ?

-On ne sait jamais avec toi. Tu es tellement… toi, quoi. Et,… Tu lui as dit ? Pour tu sais quoi ?

-Non. Non pas encore. Je ne pouvais pas faire ça au téléphone.

-Quand même… Tu es sûre de vouloir lui infliger ça ?

-Oui. Et d'ailleurs, toi aussi tu le veux. Tu veux aider ton ami… Pas vrai ?

-Bien sûr. Mais je ne sais pas si ce que tu as en tête est réellement une bonne idée.

-Tu me l'as déjà dit, je te rappelle. Fais-moi un peu confiance, ça va finir par vraiment me vexer tu sais…

-Ok ok, d'accord. Je peux quand même dire que je n'ai pas envie d'être là quand il l'apprendra où c'est trop demandé ?

-Crétin. »

oOo

C'est le matin. Enfin le matin… Il est 4h00 quoi. Je suis encore tout habillé sur mon lit, même si maintenant tout est froissé. Je n'ai pas eu le courage de faire quoi que ce soit quand je suis rentré hier.

Je regarde autour de moi, cette chambre vide. Ces murs qui ne portent aucun tableau, aucune photo – Ma femme n'en voulait pas. C'était toujours elle qui faisait les arrangements. Elle a même fait toute la déco de la maison en fait. Moi, je ne l'ai jamais aimé. La déco, les meubles. Trop sobre, trop moderne, trop froid. Tellement impersonnel.

Ma maison n'était guère chaleureuse avant, alors je n'imagine même pas maintenant…

Je me souviens avoir mené avec ma femme une bataille ardue pendant des mois pour avoir ne serait-ce qu'une petite pièce rien qu'à moi. J'ai gagné. J'ai eu le grenier. Mais ce n'est pas plus mal car c'est une grande pièce. Lorsque je l'ai aménagé, je me suis même dit que je serais capable de ne vivre qu'ici.

Sottise. Il y avait ma fille qui m'attendait un peu plus bas, et ma femme aussi.

J'entends des coups à la porte qui me font sursauter. Déjà ? Mais il est quelle heure ? En fin de compte je me suis rendormi, il est 7h à présent. A tous les coups, c'est Hermione.

M'arrachant à ma nouvelle contemplation du plafond – vide lui aussi, je sors du lit en imaginant déjà la tête qu'elle va tirer en me voyant arriver complètement débraillé.

« -Salut beau gosse ! T'as une de ces dégaines ce matin !

-Merci beaucoup, je suis très content de te voir moi aussi.

-Arrête un peu tes sarcasmes mon coco et sers-moi un de tes délicieux café avant que je ne périsse sur le pas de ta porte.

-Viens dans la cuisine. Ron n'est pas avec toi ? Depuis le temps que je ne l'ai pas vu celui-là…

-Si, il attend dans la voiture. Alors ?

-Alors quoi ? Et pourquoi Ron attends dans la voiture ?

-Ton voyage ! Alors, comment c'était ? Je n'ai eu aucune nouvelle tu sais. Oui, je sais. C'était prévu au programme ? Est-ce que tu peux me dire pourquoi Ron préfère la voiture à ici ?

-C'est un couillon. Tu as vu la mer ? J'espère qu'il ne faisait pas trop froid… Et les gens ? Ils étaient sympas ?

-Hermione ! Arrête un peu avec tes questions, ça ne fait que cinq minutes que tu es là et tu m'emmerdes déjà. Et avant toute chose, qu'est-ce-qu'il-se-passe-avec-Ron ?

-Pigé, je l'amène. »

* * *

><p>Alors, hein ? La suite la semaine prochaine, Samedi ou Dimanche. Bisous tout doux !<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre:** Please don't stop the rain

**Genre:** Romance

**Paring:** HP/DM

**Rating:** M mais pas tout de suite.

**Disclamer:** Tout à la talentueuse JKR.

**Note: **Je poste ce chapitre avec un léger retard, oups ! J'espère quand même que vous avez passé une bonne fête de Pâques en vous offrant également quelques petits chocolat. Faut avouer, Pâques sans chocolat c'est un peu comme une voiture sans roues.. Bon, j'ai pas trouvé mieux comme exemple ! Cependant, pardonnez-moi ce retard :) Une bonne lecture à tous et on se retrouve là, en bas… 

Please, don't stop the rain

Chapitre 4 : _I'll be there  
><em>

Je n'y crois pas… Ils n'ont pas pu faire ça. Jamais, au grand jamais mes meilleurs amis n'auraient pu faire une telle chose. C'est l'idée de quelqu'un d'autre, je le sais. J'en suis sûre.

Un psychologue ? Un grand connard oui. Je n'y crois pas. C'est tout bonnement impossible. La stupéfaction m'empêche de réagir, aucuns mots n'arrivent à dépasser la barrière que forment mes lèvres.

Après toutes ces années passées ensemble, côte à côte, tous les moments partagés ensembles. Les peines, les chagrins, les joies,… Ça ? Jamais. Ils n'oseraient pas me trahir ainsi, je suis formel.

C'est complètement surréaliste que j'ai envie d'éclater de rire, ce que à mon avis je ne vais pas tarder à faire. Hermione est devant moi, les yeux baissé et Ron qui me jette des coups d'œil comme si je m'apprêtais à lui foutre mon poing dans la gueule à tous moments. N'importe quoi.

C'est une blague, c'est tout. Ils s'inquiètent et veulent me faire réagir. Ron n'utiliserait jamais de tel moyens ça j'en suis sûr. Soulagé, je sens mes muscles se détendre peu à peu.

« -Vous m'avez bien eu les gars, j'ai failli vous croire. Alors, c'était une idée de qui ? Vous savez, il ne faut pas que vous vous inquiétez autant, vous avez une famille avec deux enfants, vous avez bien assez de soucis comme ça et…

-Harry…

-… puis je suis un homme responsable qui sait se gérer seul. Je sais que je saurai faire face. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous, surtout de toi Hermione. Vous êtes mes amis les plus proches mais…

-Harry.

-… même si vous savez tout de moi – Ou presque, et que vous croyez que je ne vais pas m'en sortir vous vous trompez lourdement. Par ailleurs, après le voyage que j'ai réalisé je me sens mieux, mes idées sont beaucoup moins floues donc vous voyez bien que…

-Harry, tu la fermes ! Ce n'étais pas une foutue blague ! C'est la réalité. La vraie, la seule. J'ai moi-même convoqué le psychologue pour prendre en charge ton cas, et ce dès demain.

-… Ouais c'est ça. Tu te fous de moi hein ? Réellement, dis-le.

-Pour la dernière fois, non, je ne me fous pas de toi.

-Ron ?

-Je plaide coupable mon vieux. Tout ce qu'elle a dit, y compris le moment où j'ai donné mon accord, est vrai.

-Putain. Bande de cons. Je n'aurais jamais cru ça de toi, Hermione. Même après tout ça.

-Et Ron là-dedans ? Il est tout autant plongé dans cette affaire que moi je te signale.

-C'est ton mari pour le meilleur et pour le pire, tu sais très bien qu'il te soutiendra, quoique tu fasses. Il ne m'aurait jamais fait ça de son plein gré, lui. Contrairement à toi. Tu sais quoi ? Toi et ton psychologue de mes deux, allez-vous faire foutre.

-Harry, tu ne comprends pas…

-Mais bien sûr que si. Tu ne vas pas oser me dire qu'en plus de tout ça je suis un abruti, si ? Allez, barrez-vous de chez moi. Je ne veux plus vous voir ni aujourd'hui, ni dans les prochains jours qui viennent. Je crois qu'il va me falloir des jours entiers pour digérer un tel coup bas.

-Ne fais pas ça, écoute-moi. Ce psychologue pourrait…

-Pas un mot de plus ! J'en ai assez entendu ! Maintenant, au revoir et bon vent ! »

Et la porte claque. Peut-être un peu plus fort que ce que je ne l'aurais voulu. Pas plus mal.

Je suis en colère. Très en colère. Comment ont-ils pu me faire un tel affront ? Et pourtant… Pourtant ils connaissent mon passé. Ils le connaissent même par cœur ! ET … ça ? Ça ? Je me sens trahi, trahi jusqu'au bout des os.

Une grande fatigue s'abat sur moi, emportant avec elle mes derniers regains d'énergie accumulés ces derniers jours.

Je ne suis pas assez fort pour supporter tout ça. La colère vibre toujours en moi, jouant avec la fatigue et provoquant un doux paradoxe entre les assiettes qui s'écrasent contre le mur et la pluie qui s'écoulent de mes yeux pour voyager sur mes joues.

Usant mes dernières forces pour sortir une bouteille de vodka russe offerte par un client satisfait, je m'écroule à même le sol, près de la photo de ma fille le jour de son concerto de piano, qui m'avait alors submergé d'une grande fierté.

C'était le truc à pas faire. Penser à ma fille, à son doux visage, ses yeux verts. Son étincelle de vie… Et buvant à même le goulot, j'enflamme ma gorge du nectar violent, pour soulager mes maux. Et le reste, on y pensera demain. Parce que le plus important, l'essentiel même… C'est que ma fille est morte. Et que je ne la reverrai jamais.

C'est incroyable comme on peut devenir dépendant du passé. De notre passé. Comme si une force ultérieure nous poussait à ressasser le vécu, réanimant sans cesse les plaies à moitié refermées. Un foutu cercle vicieux, c'est clair.

Je me suis réveillé aux environs de dix-huit heures, dans mon salon. Coucher sur le sol pour être précis, ma tête reposant sur mon bras endolori. Ce qui signifie que l'alcool ingurgité ce matin, en plus que me donner un atroce mal de crâne, m'a totalement assommé.

Ce n'était sans doute pas une bonne idée. Mais au travers de ce que j'ai enduré ces derniers temps, je n'ai certainement aucune raison de me justifier, alors autant mettre cette disposition à profit.

A profit notamment pour m'aider à oublier l'épisode de ce matin qui a décidé de ne pas me lâcher d'une semelle. Décidemment, qu'elle idée stupide.

Avant-hier, j'ai reçu un message sur mon répondeur. « Bonjour Mr. Potter. Ici l'assistante du Docteur Malfoy. Vous deviez vous présenter cette après-midi dans nos bureaux pour un entretien, remarquant votre absence et n'ayant aucune récentes nouvelles de vous, nous avons délibérément reprogrammés votre séance la semaine prochaine. Elle se tiendra ce Mardi à 14h. Je tiens à vous rappeler néanmoins que si vous avez un empêchement quelconque, il vous est tenu de nous prévenir au moins 24h à l'avance. Merci, au revoir. »

'Merci. Au revoir. Ta gueule sale conne, si tu savais ce que j'en ai à faire de ton patron…'

C'est ce que je me suis dit, quand j'ai écouté le message planté devant mon répondeur, les bras ballants. Quand il s'est terminé, une colère aussi impromptue qu'inattendue m'a littéralement saisi et je n'ai pas attendu deux secondes de plus pour arracher mon répondeur et le balancer à travers la pièce, le faisant s'écraser contre la porte avec un bruit sourd. C'est sûr, ça a fait un sacré fracas.

Et maintenant qu'on ne sait plus me joindre –parce que t'en qu'on y est, j'ai abandonné mon si précieux portable, Hermione –parce que je sais que c'est elle, frappe comme une demeurée contre ma porte d'entrée, menaçant imperceptiblement de la briser en cinq morceaux différents. Depuis une demi-heure au moins.

Et encore heureux que je lui ai repris les clefs de chez moi. Je sais que si je ne vais pas lui ouvrir à l'instant même, elle fera tout son possible pour me gâcher l'existence et me le faire payer. Comme si elle ne le faisait déjà pas assez.

« -Bordel de merde Harry, ouvre !

-J'arrive. Je suis là.

-Enfin… Mais bon Dieu, qu'est-ce que tu foutais ?

-J'attendais le moment où tu allais abandonner et tourner les talons, mais ce n'est pas encore arrivé.

-Tu m'en veux toujours à ce que je vois…

-Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi tu veux parler.

-Tu n'y es pas allé.

-Je réitère ma réponse, je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler.

-Ton rendez-vous avec Draco Malfoy, le psychologue. Il a pris la peine de me prévenir en personne que 'Mon ami ne s'était pas pointé au rancard'. Et ça tu peux me croire, c'est signe avant-coureur d'une grande et profonde irritation.

-Très fin pour un psychoconnard. Par ailleurs, je suis vraiment déçu de ne pas avoir pu enrichir ses poches davantage ses poches, j'aurais pourtant beaucoup aimé lui lécher les pieds.

-Espèce de con.

-Mais tu croyais quoi Hermione ? Que j'allais aller le voir ? Que je vais accepter cette odieuse manigance que tu as faite dans mon dos ? Ce n'est qu'une mascarade. Désolé de briser aussi abruptement des idéaux ma petite mais le temps où tu régentais ma vie au lieu de la tienne est révolu depuis longtemps. Tu as une famille à présent, et tu as bien assez à faire comme ça. Je ne supporterai pas un jour de plus que tu t'occupes de moi pour ne pas avoir à affronter les années qui passent et la peur qui te bouffe peu à peu de l'intérieur. Laisse-moi en dehors de ça. C'est ton combat, pas le mien. On a tous le nôtre.

-Il ne s'agit pas de ça et tu le sais très bien.

-Bien sûr que si.

-Mais tu vas la fermer à la fin ? Ouvre-les yeux Harry ! Je ne suis pas en train de régenter ton quotidien, ni de t'harceler pour m'occuper ou pour soulager ma conscience comme tu sembles le croire mais exactement pour la raison à laquelle tu ne veux pas croire ! Harry Potter, sache qu'au risque de me répéter, je préfère prendre le risque de te perdre, toi et nos années d'amitié passées, si c'est pour que mon meilleur ami puisse avoir une vie à la hauteur de ce qu'il mérite ! Bon Dieu… Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies pu douter de la sincérité de mes démarches.

-…

-Ecoute Harry… Je vais dire que tu as un peu raison, d'accord ? C'est vrai, je le fais pour moi aussi. T'as été sacrément amochés ces derniers temps, mais ce n'est pas la première fois. A chaque fois tu t'es relevé, et à chaque fois nous t'y avons aidé… Enfin, je pense. Pas vrai ? Bref, je veux être de la partie cette fois encore. Je ne veux pas que tu m'évinces, sous prétexte que nous menons une vie d'adulte. Tu vois, j'ai besoin de me sentir utile pour toi. J'ai besoin d'être ton amie comme avant, comme toujours. Je ne veux pas que _tout_ change. Nous étions une famille, et nous le serons encore. Tu ne pourras pas m'enlever ça.

-Et puis merde Hermione… Comment veux-tu que je m'énerve après ça. Je suis si fatigué…

-C'est important que tu ailles voir ce docteur. Non, ne te referme pas ! Ne te méprends pas, j'ai extrêmement conscience que ce que je te demande en t'imposant ça est à la limite du tolérable. Mais… Je… J'ai le sentiment, non, la certitude qu'en te forçant à faire ce pas, les choses vont changer. Inévitablement. En bien, ou en mal je n'en suis pas sûre cependant ça ne peut pas rester comme cela.

-Et pourquoi pas ? Pourquoi n'ai-je pas le droit d'avoir un peu de temps pour moi et me reconstruire ? Parce qu'au cas où tu ne t'en rendrais pas compte, ça ne se fait pas du jour au lendemain.

-Ce que tu peux être têtu. Je te connais. Tu n'as guère changé avec les années. Tu vas faire bonne figure devant la face du monde et tout ton entourage te croira. Une fois chez toi, le masque se fissurera et connaissant ton penchant pour l'alcool guérisseur, tu enchaîneras les meilleures bouteilles de vins de la cave en te disant que tu le mérites bien, après tout. Dans deux mois, tu seras tellement désemparé et malheureux que tu n'auras même plus le courage de dormir dans ta chambre et tu choisiras n'importe quel endroit n'abritant pas les fantômes d'avant. Et pour finir, tu ne feras que…

-Merde. Merde, merde… Putain.

-…fuir.

-Alors… Je suis si prévisible que ça, hein ?

-T'as juste beaucoup encaissé. Ron et moi avons eu le temps d'apprendre ton fonctionnement.

-… Je… Je ne crois pas que je vais pouvoir le faire, Hermione. Je suis désolé mais ça, c'est au-dessus de mes forces.

-Sans vouloir te flatté, tu es un combattant.

-N'en soit pas si sûre. On ne t'a jamais dit que les apparences sont trompeuses ?

-Tout ce que je sais, c'est que ça va marcher.

-Qu'est-ce que t'en sais que ça va marcher ?

-Parce que moi j'y crois. »

Je suis dans la salle d'attente. Du psychologue Malfoy. Encore ce matin, j'étais persuadé que jamais je ne foutrais les pieds ici. C'était sans compter Ron et sa persévérance. Hermione, sachant que sa propre volonté ne suffirait pas à me faire faillir, a envoyé son mari chez moi. Ce même mari qui est présentement assis à mes côtés, afin de '_vérifier que je ne me tire pas en courant'_ selon ses dires.

Malheureusement, je ne peux même pas lui en vouloir. Il avait prévu le coup, le salop. En ouvrant ma porte ce matin et avant même que je puisse ouvrir la bouche pour le rembarrer, il m'a dit d'une traite et le rouge aux joues :_' Harry, sache que je m'en veux. Je ne pensais pas que tout cela prendrait une telle envergure et ce n'est certainement pas ce que je voulais. Néanmoins, si j'ai participé avec plus ou moins de réticences à la machination de ma femme, c'est que je crois sincèrement que –pardonne-moi l'expression, ça pourrait te donner un sacré coup de pied au cul.'_

Et, pour en rajouter une bonne couche, il a ajouté :_'Tu me connais, Harry. Tu sais comment je suis. Je ne serai jamais capable de faire consciemment quelque chose pouvant te faire du mal. Tu es mon meilleur ami et je fais mon boulot, c'est tout.'_

Alors ouais, voilà quoi.

En attendant, c'est pas lui qui est en train de se ronger les ongles à sang. Non, lui il somnole tranquillement, le nez plongé dans un magazine féminin –c'est pour dire.

Je n'arrive toujours pas à assimiler le fait que je suis là. Bon Dieu, mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris de me laisser ainsi faire ?

Quelle connerie, mais quelle foutue connerie.

Si je patiente suffisamment, peut-être qu'alors Ron s'endormira, me laissant le champ libre ? Dans ce cas je pourrai réellement me tirer, et ne plus me laisser avoir une seconde fois. Allez Ron, t'as raison mon vieux, repose-toi… Encore un peu, allez… Ca y'…

« -Monsieur Potter, vous êtes attendus dans le bureau de Mr. Malfoy. Veuillez me suivre. »

…était. Ca y était presque, putain.

_A suivre..._

* * *

><p>Alors là, c'est parti. Top, départ. Vous avez vu le 'A suivre' ? C'est nouveau. J'me suis dit que ça faisait cool.<br>Dooonc, pour en revenir au principal ; La rencontre pour la semaine prochaine.. Ou un tout petit peu plus tard (mais j'espère que non!) car j'ai un foutu examen dispensatoire. Eh oui, la vie est totalement cruelle. Néanmoins, j'espère que vous appréciez. Et si vous me disiez ce que vous en pensez ? Je sais que cette histoire n'est pas forcément commune à la majorité présente sur FFnet mais ça me tenait à coeur.  
>A la semaine prochaine !<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre:** Please don't stop the rain

**Genre:** Romance

**Paring:** HP/DM

**Rating:** M mais pas tout de suite.

**Disclamer:** Tout à la talentueuse JKR.

**Note: **Et voilà ci-dessous le chapitre 5 de cette histoire. Il arrive tardivement, mais il est là ! Vous aurez le prochain chapitre d'ici deux semaines, ou peut-être un peu plus car j'entre en pleine session d'examens. La joie quoi. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

Please, don't stop the rain

Chapitre 5 : _Never gonna be alone_

« -Monsieur Potter.

-Malfoy, c'est ça ?

-Exactement. Bienvenue dans mon bureau. Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous en face de moi.

-Je ne peux vraiment pas rester debout ? Je préfèrerais.

-Le rendez-vous dure une heure. Vous serez plus à l'aise assis, croyez-moi.

-Bon.

-Alors.. Quel âge avez-vous, Monsieur Potter ?

-Vingt-neuf ans et vous ? Vous me paraissez fort jeune pour exercer un tel métier.

-Ah bon. Pourquoi pensez-vous cela ?

-Je ne sais pas.. Généralement, ne dit-on pas que les psychologues sont d'âges mûres et ont.. davantage d'expériences ?

-Vous en avez-vu beaucoup ?

-Quoi ?

-Des psychologues. En avez-vous consulté beaucoup ?

-Jamais. Vous êtes le premier.. Que je côtoie.

-Ravi de vous initier aux bienfaits de la psychologie Monsieur Potter mais je dois néanmoins vous dire qu'il faut éviter de baser sa réflexion sur des 'ont dits' et qu'entre réalité et fiction il y a une large crevasse d'illusions. Ne vous fiez pas aux apparences. Mais je reste persuadé que nous allons faire du bon boulot ensemble, vous ne pensez pas ?

-J'ai du mal à le croire.

-Bref. Donc vous m'avez dit avoir vingt-neuf ans et alors…

-Et vous ne m'avez pas répondu.

-A quoi voulez-vous que je réponde ?

-Quel âge avez-vous ?

-Ca n'a pas vraiment lieu d'être dans le contexte.

-Bien sûr que si. Vous ne me connaissez pas et je ne vous connais pas non plus. J'aurais certainement plus de facilité à parler à une personne dont je connais ne serait-ce qu'un minimum de choses. En tant que psychologue attitré, vous devriez savoir faire la différence entre un mécanisme de défense réel ou une invention sortie de mon imagination n'est-ce pas ?

-Vous me semblez bien arrogant. Dites-moi.. Etes-vous toujours sur la défensive lorsque vous.. côtoyez des personnes pour la première fois ?

-Moi ? Sur la défensive ? Pas le moins du monde.

-Je vous l'assure.

-C'est bon. On en a fini là, je crois ? C'était une mauvaise idée de venir ici. A jamais, Malfoy. »

CLAC. La porte claque, provoquant des vibrations si fortes que le cadre d'un joli paysage tombe.

BIP-BIP-BIP-BIP. Le signal sonore du répondeur. Pitié, faites que ce ne soit pas ça.  
><em>'-Bonjour Monsieur Potter, ici Cassandre, l'assistante du docteur Malfoy. Il m'a dit de vous dire que suite à votre départ quelque peu précipité, il a été dans l'obligation de fixer un nouveau rendez-vous sans avoir eu l'occasion de vous demander vos convenances. Soit, ce sera Jeudi prochain, à dix-neuf heures. En cas d'empêchement, veuillez nous contacter au…'<em> Super.

« -Monsieur Potter, heureux de vous revoir. Avez-vous passé une bonne semaine ?

-Mr Malfoy. Et vous ?

-Très bien, merci. Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie.

-Bien. Et si nous arrêtions cette courtoisie feinte débordante d'ironie ?

-Mr Potter, ça me va. Bon, j'ai réfléchis et…

-Comme quoi, ça arrive à tout le monde.

-Effectivement. Ce serait pas mal si vous me laissiez terminer ma phrase.. Une suggestion ? Bon. Je disais donc que j'ai réfléchis au sujet de notre dernière entrevue et j'ai quelque chose à vous proposer.

-Je vous écoute.

-Content de vous l'entendre dire. Connaissez-vous le jeu des mille questions ?

-Vous répondez à une de mes questions et je réponds à la vôtre sans aucun mensonge possible, c'est bien ça ? Mais qu'est-ce que ça vient faire ici ?

-Je crois pouvoir dire que vous n'avez pas la communication facile, Mr Potter. Soit avec les gens que vous ne connaissez pas, soit avec moi, je ne sais pas trop. Bref je me disais que si j'acceptais de répondre à vos questions qui semblaient tant vous intéresser dernièrement, alors vous accepteriez de me répondre également en toute franchise. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

-Comment pourrais-je avoir la certitude que ce que vous direz est vrai ?

-Et comment pourrais-je savoir la véracité de vos propos ? C'est ça le truc, Mr Potter, ce jeu est basé sur la confiance. Jusqu'ici vous avez été franc avec moi et moi de même. Continuons. Soit nous n'avons rien à perdre, soit nous serons deux dans la perdition. Alors ?

-Quand commencerions-nous ?

-Dites-moi d'abord si vous acceptez.

-Je trouve ça très.. attrayant. Pas vous ?

-Réfléchissez, je ne vous le proposerais pas alors.

-Faites-vous ça avec tous vos patients, Monsieur le psychologue Malfoy ? Car ça ne semble pas respecter les codes de déontologie. Enfin, selon les 'ont dits' cela va sans dire.

-Non, c'est la première fois. Je m'adapte aux gens comme ils s'adaptent à moi ? Êtes-vous déjà en train de jouer ?

-D'accord, j'accepte mais à une condition.

-Je ne m'en serais jamais douté.

-On ne fait rien pour, on ne fait rien contre. Ça dure le temps que ça dure et c'est tout.

-Parfait.

-Qui commence ?

-Honneur aux dames, Monsieur Potter.

-Très drôle. Puisque vous insistez… Êtes-vous marié, Malfoy ?

-Oui, je le suis.

-Avec une femme ou un homme ?

-Je ne répondrai pas à cette question maintenant. Vous essayez déjà de contourner les règles ! Bon, c'est à moi. Alors, voyons… Pourquoi avez-vous accepté de revenir ici ?

-Parce que mon répondeur m'a informé d'un nouveau rendez-vous.

-Soyez franc, Mr Potter. C'est la règle principale.

-Pour Hermione. Celle qui a organisée toute cette mascarade. Pour qu'elle me foute la paix une bonne fois pour toute. Pour qu'elle vive sa vie, enfin, et pas la mienne. Et parce qu'en plus d'être Hermione, c'est mon amie. Je suis là pour elle, pas pour moi. Ça vous va, ça ?

-Ce qui me va, Mr Potter, c'est quand vous êtes vrai. Alors oui, ça me va.

-Cause toujours Malfoy…

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez dit ?

-Rien du tout. A moi. Quel âge avez-vous ?

-Je croyais que vous vouliez savoir le sexe de ma moitié ? Vous alors…

-Votre 'moitié' de m'intéresse plus pour le moment. Alors ? Répondez.

-Vous n'allez pas aimé, j'en suis persuadé. J'ai vingt-huit ans.

-Quoi ? Vingt-huit ? Mais c'est une blague là ! J'y crois pas. Le mec qui est censé _'chasser les démons de mon cœur avec sa gueule d'ange'_ est plus jeune que moi. Mais c'est du grand n'importe quoi.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez dit ? Mais de quoi vous parlez ?

-Pas moi, Hermione. Je la soupçonnais de vous avoir choisi pour votre physique. Maintenant, j'en suis sûr au moins ! J'aurais dû m'en douter depuis le départ. '_Tu verras Harry, il a énormément de succès grâce à son talent_.' Mon cul, ouais.

-Prévenez-moi lorsque vous aurez fini de m'insulter Potter, moi je vais me faire un café. Je suis en train de perdre patience.

-Vous perdez patience ? Laissez-moi rire, ce n'est pas vous qui vous êtes embarqué dans une tornade d'inepties. Tenez, faite-moi un café également. Vingt-huit ans… Je n'en reviens toujours pas. Maintenant, j'ai une bonne raison pour ne pas revenir. Hermione prendra conscience de ça. Comment un jeune homme comme vous, sans expériences, pourrait soigner les maux de ses ainés ?

-Elle est au courant. Votre amie Hermione le sait. Je le lui ai dit la première fois qu'elle m'a appelée. Et je lui ai répété lorsqu'elle est venue jusque chez moi, pour vous. Elle le sait depuis le départ. Et Potter, vous n'avez qu'un an de plus que moi, je vous ferais remarquer. Cessez de vous prendre pour plus que ce que vous êtes réellement et laissez-moi faire mon boulot. Je sais ce que je fais. Plus que vous ne le pensez, certainement. Et si cette réponse ne vous satisfait pas, posez-moi donc une question sur mes apprentissages. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Pas maintenant. Maintenant vous allez prendre vos affaires et rentrer chez vous, vous avez besoin de calme. Et moi aussi. A la semaine prochaine, mon assistante vous appellera pour fixer un rendez-vous. Venez ou non, je ne vais plus courir derrière vous, c'est promis.

-Je ne vais pas me faire prier. Surtout si ma présence vous horripile autant, _psychologue_.

-Je n'ai pas dit ç…

-Au revoir. »

_A suivre..._

* * *

><p>Un chapitre très court qui fait néanmoins avancer l'histoire. Le prochain sera plus long. Est-ce que ça vous a plus ? Dites-moi tout.. En attendant, je souhaite à tous le monde un bon mois de Juin etou une bonne session d'examens à tous les étudiants. Plein de bisous !


End file.
